The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the technology described below and certain environments in which such technology can be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document, References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technology or the background thereof. The disclosures of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Climber of wooden structures (for example, wooden poles, trees etc.), including lineman who climb wooden power poles, often use fall protection systems including a safety strap assembly including a pole strap having two ends with a loop that can be opened to allow the user to engage and disengage the loop from the structure to be climbed. The climber pushes the pole strap up or down the pole during ascent and descent. In the case of a fall, the force of the user's body causing tightening of the loop of the pole strap around the pole to limit the length of the fall.
Pole climbing safety devices or systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 869,383, 1,120,496, 1,721,517, 2,920,714, 3,407,898, 3,840,091, 4,579,196, 4,712,646, 5,137,113, 5,141,074, and 6,752,242, U.S. Design Patent No. D604,912 and Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0051382.
Many such fall protection systems are cumbersome to operate. Moreover, many such fall protection systems are also quite heavy.